Pluie lave la douleur loin
by Jack Klein
Summary: Le timing est tout.
1. Chapter 1

La pluie bat autour d'eux comme ils sont là, seuls deux chiffres dans le parc vide.

«Comment pourriez-vous partir? » Peeta cris, sa voix à peine audible sur le vrombissement constant de fortes pluies, «Comment peux-tu me faire ça? Pour nous? J'ai pensé - « Il essuie son visage en colère, non pas que ce soit important. Il est presque impossible de dire ce sont des larmes et ce qui est la pluie. «Je croyais que tu m'aimais. »

Cato se mord la lèvre. «Non», dit-il, la voix brisée. «Non», il répète, en secouant doucement la tête, «je n'ai jamais fait. » Cato ne peut s'empêcher de le sanglot qui lui échappe. Il déteste mentir à Peeta, mais il doit le faire. C'est pour son propre bien. «Tu es mieux sans moi» qu'il pense.

Il regarde le visage Peeta tombe, la colère grimace tordant de douleur dans un irrévocable. La brune veut plus rien à étreindre Peeta, de le prendre dans ses bras et murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, mais il est trop tard pour cela. Cato souhaite qu'il puisse être aussi fort que Peeta. Il aimerait pouvoir être tout Peeta mérite, mais il ne peut pas être cette personne.

Peeta se demande comment il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un et qu'on les déteste en même temps. Il essaie de dire à Cato combien il signifie pour lui, comment il va faire tout et n'importe quoi pour lui, mais les mots collent dans sa gorge, et il faut tout ce qu'il a de ne pas tomber en panne, et à pied tout comme Cato fait.

Peeta est de trente mètres quand il entend un coup de feu. Autant qu'il déteste Cato en ce moment, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si la brune va bien, s'il avait en quelque sorte croisé avec le tireur. Il dirige à l'endroit où ils avaient quittés aussi vite qu'il le peut. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur sa tête et il est tout mouillé, mais il ne m'en soucie plus.

Peeta laisse échapper un cri silencieux. Il ya du sang-tant de sang. La pluie tente de le laver, mais le cœur de Cato maintient le pompage, la vidange du rouge sur le béton.

«Cato? » il demande, la voix tremblante. Il espère que c'est peut-être une blague, une des farces stupides de Cato, et que toute minute, il va apparaître et crier «Surprise».

Il ne fait jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta est demandé à parler au service de Cato mémorial, c'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais fait.

«J'ai aimé Cato,» dit-il, «Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Enfer, je le fais encore. Je vais probablement l'aimerai toujours. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il était mon frère, mon meilleur ami », il s'arrête, «l' amour de ma vie. Je souhaite juste que je pourrais lui ai dit à quel point il comptait pour moi. » Ses voix se brise et il hoche la tête légèrement avant de vous éloigner du podium, laissant sa frange dorée couvrir son visage. La famille l'entourent, offrant ce soutien qu'ils peuvent, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Qu'est-ce Peeta vraiment besoin, c'est Cato.

Ça fait mal. Il putain de mal. Tout rappelle Peeta de Cato-le poster de Harry Potter sur son mur, la pile de livres non lus par son chevet, même le sac de bonbons dans le tiroir de son bureau, tout ce que Cato l'habitude d'aimer.

Parfois, il va appeler le téléphone de Cato, même s'il sait que personne ne répond, il aime entendre la voix de la brunette, même si c'est juste un enregistrement. «Hé, c'est Cato. Peeta et moi sommes probablement hors des ravages quelque part, alors laissez un message et je vais revenir à vous dès que nous aurons terminé.» Juste avant le bip sonore, Peeta peut s'entendre rire dans le fond.

Dieu, il manque Cato.

Peeta déteste la pluie aujourd'hui. Il avait l'habitude de l'aimer.

«Allez, Cato,» il serait utilisé pour demander: «Viens jouer sous la pluie avec moi!» Cato rouler des yeux et de rire, finalement céder, et ils iraient profiter de la pluie, laissant déferler sur eux, laissant leur picotements de la peau et les cœurs de course et de me sentir si ... vivant.  
Peeta ne peut pas faire ça.

Tout ce qu'il voit est rouge-fleuves de sang, goutte à goutte sur le sol et la mise en commun autour de lui.


End file.
